Season 10: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10. (On board the Staff of Charon, Heckyl is seen speaking to Fury and Cyclonis.) Cyclonis: Those knights are starting to annoy me. Fury: Hoow you would you know? You only fought them once? (Cyclonis snarls at Fury.) Cyclonis: And you forget you work for, Felix! Heckyl: Don't be too quick yet, you too. Besides, I can't have any tensions between my trusted allies. Cyclonis: You said you had a new plan in place. Heckyl: And I do. I sent Wrench to... bring back and old friend. (Wrench rushes in.) Wrench: Master Heckyl!! Heckyl: Did you do it? Wrench: Yes I did, Master Heckyl! (Another individual steps into the bridge. It is revealed to be none other than Malcolm Hargrove.) Hargrove: I see you have taken great care of the ship in my absence. Heckyl: Chairman. It's very nice to meet you. Hargrove: Hmmm. Likewise. But the question that I have is: How did you get a hold of my ship? Heckyl: I have my ways. Besides, I'm hoping to avoid being hostile towards you. (Holds his hand up with energy) So don't force me to be. (Puts his hand down) I was hoping to form an alliance. Hargrove: On what conditions? Heckyl: The Knights of the Just, of course. The ones who destroyed you once. I have just the thing to help you claim your revenge. Hargrove: (smirks) You have my attention. Heckyl: Fury, take our dear Chairman to the Trophy Room. Fury: Right away. (Fury takes Hargrove to the Trophy Room. Hargrove sees the Meta's former suit.) Hargrove: Tell Heckyl the following plans I have in place. He'll love to hear them. (Back at Canterlot High, Karone is seen helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders with making a banner.) Apple Bloom: So, how do I.. (Apple Bloom tries to figure out where to put the glitter. Karone takes the glitter.) Karone: How about right here? Scootaloo: That might work. (Karone puts on a good amount of glitter on the banner.) Karone: Try putting some glitter here, here, and here. (Freeze arrives) Freeze: Hey, Karone. Can I speak with you for a moment? Karone: Yeah, just a moment! (To the CMC) Just follow those instructions. Don't go crazy with that, okay? Apple Bloom: Thanks, Karone. (Karone approaches Freeze.) Freeze: Hey, uh, thanks for helping out with getting the school ready for the New Shine Games. Karone: It's the least I can do. Freeze: Principal Celestia is really liking what going on. Plus the people over in Crystal Prep and Angel Grove High. (Tommy and Principal Celestia arrive.) Tommy: Hey, you two. How's it looking so far in there? Freeze: So far so good. Karone's been lendin' a hand. Principal Celestia: We really appreciate the help, Karone. Karone: Thank you. (In Maryland, Sam Fisher and his daughter Sarah are seen speaking to each other.) Fisher: So how long are you gonna be away? Sarah: Just for this month is all. Not too long. Fisher: (Jokingly) Don't forget to send a postcard. Sarah: Dad... (Sam and Sarah hear something.) Fisher: Stay here, Sarah. I'm gonna go check out what that was. (After Sam gets up, something grabs Sarah by the neck. It was Felix.) Felix: Hey! Fisher! Looking for your daughter?! Say goodbye to her!! (Felix teleports out with Sarah.) Fisher: Sarah!! (Meanwhile at Nuclear Missile platform, Hargrove and Wrench hacks into the controls.) Hargrove: Remember, Wrench, Give this a few days to launch. Wrench: Are you sure a few days are enough? Hargrove: Don't worry, Wrench. It's all a part of the plan. Once these warheads launch, they will target New Shine and Blainsworth, Nebraska. Wrench: Why somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Hargrove: Fury says the town is rebuilding and is under Order of the Just protection. With those locations destroyed, the Order will fall apart in an instant. My mercenary, is currently in the process of capturing the daughter of Sam Fisher, but little does he know, they both will die tonight. (Back at Canterlot High, the communicators go off.) Tommy: Go for Tommy. Cal: (Comms) You guys, we need you back here ASAP! We have a Code RED!! Tommy: On our way! (The three teleport to the Power Chamber. At the Power Chamber, the heroes look at the screen and see that Sarah is being held captive by Felix.) Sunset: This is very bad in so many ways!! Cal: You say that now. (Presses a button) Look at this. (The screen shows Wrench and Malcolm Hargrove hacking a Warhead terminal.) Freeze: Oh God no! Tyler: Malcolm Hargrove? (To Freeze) I though you and your Dad took him down! Freeze: I watched him die! Wrench must've reanimated him! Cal: Uh, guys?! (The screen shows Fisher headed towards Felix and Sarah's position.) Cal: (Looks at another reading) Guys, the room that Felix and Sam's daughter is in is full of Space Pirates. They're cloaked. Tommy: We need to get over there and help Sam. That sounds like a trap! Jason: You got it, bro! Dimitria: Be careful, Rangers. Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! GOLD RANGER POWER!! (Morph) Tommy: DINO THUNDER!! POWER UP!! (Morph) BRACHIO POWER!! (Sam enters the room that Sarah and Felix are in.) Fisher: Sarah? Sarah?! (The lights turn on and the Space Pirates uncloak. Sarah is seen gaged and held captive by Felix with his knife to her throat.) Fisher: '''SARAH! '''Felix: Well, glad you found us, FIsher! Any last word to your daughter? (Freeze, Sunset, Cal, Nevada, Tommy, and Jason all arrive.) Tommy: Hey Felix! Go tell Hargrove that if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get! (To everyone else) Right guys?! Heroes: Right!! Felix: Oh! So wrong!! (Kills Sarah) Fisher, Cal, Tommy, and Freeze: NO!! (Sam rushes at Felix with his karambit in hand. However, Felix reverses, disarms Sam, and grabs him from behind.) Felix: Any last words before you join your precious little daughter?!! Fisher: Fuck... you... Felix. Felix: Bad choice of words. (Felix kills Sam, leaving the rest of the heroes in disbelief.) Felix: Any last words from you losers?!!! ???: Yeah!! GO GO SAMURAI!! (Writes the Fire Symbol and morphs) Freeze: JAYDEN!! (Jayden joins up with the rest of the heroes. Freeze enters E9-Mode Red.) Jayden: Freeze, here's a gift for Mentor! One use only!! (Jayden gives Freeze the Shark Disc.) Freeze: Whoa. (Freeze tosses the disc in the air.) Freeze: Never thought I'd finally get to use this!! (The disc slides onto Freeze's sword.) Jayden: SUPER MODE!! Freeze: SHARK ATTACK MODE!! (Jayden enters Super Samurai Mode and Freeze enters Shark Attack Mode.) Freeze: Let's do this for Sam and his daughter!! (The heroes start to fight the Space Pirates. Freeze is able to take down a huge number of them with his sword.) Freeze: Whoa! SHARK ATTACK MODE IS AWESOME!!! (Jason rushes to attack Felix.) Jason: You won't get away with what you just did! Felix: Don't be stupid, Jason!! (The two continue to fight each other. Tommy fights off more Space Pirates along with Cal and Nevada. Sunset helps out Freeze and Jayden with the other Pirates.) Sunset: You Pirates don't seem to get the message!! Jayden: NO THEY DON'T!! (Jayden is hit by a Pirate with a golf club.) Jayden: Seriously?! A golf club?! Sunset: You okay, Jayden? Jayden: I'm good! (Everyone continues to fight the Pirates. All of a sudden, Cyclonis arrives.) Cyclonis: ENOUGH!! (To the Pirates and Felix) You're all needed at the Nuclear Platform. Felix: Well I'd love to stay and try to kill you, Jason. But looks like I have other stuff to do. Freeze: Cyclonis again... Jayden: Stand ready everyone. Don't be fooled by her age, she's a very strong and capable fighter. Cyclonis: You're all already too late. Once your capital is destroyed, there will be nothing left for you to save. (Teleports out with Felix and the rest of the Pirates) Freeze: Shit. (Accesses comms) Karone, get over to the Nuke Platform and help Tyler and the other! Karone: Got it! (Karone is about to continue her way to the Platform. All of a sudden, a Red Lightsaber is switched on.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline